


The intricacies of protocol [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Jim wanted to be addressed as Captain, when fucking.</p><p>Scratch that. It wasn't that Jim had asked to be addressed as Captain when fucking. But nor, he realised, had he asked to be addressed as anything else. Spock was nothing if not a stickler for formalities; the bastard practically got off on the intricacies of protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The intricacies of protocol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The intricacies of protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137955) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/motw)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/intricacies-of-protocol) | 2 MB | 02:14


End file.
